


Day 21

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bobbing for apples, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 21Darcy x Coulson“Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I’m going to swap spit with a stranger I’d rather just make out with you.”





	Day 21

Day 21

Darcy x Coulson

“Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I’m going to swap spit with a stranger I’d rather just make out with you.”

xXx

“An interesting point of view.” Coulson cleared his throat, his face as impassive as ever. “But, perhaps we should focus on the mission.”

“I am focused, it’s called small talk, Son of Coul. we’re supposed to be married, married couples talk.” Darcy replied. 

Coulson hummed. 

“Good communication is the key to every successful relationship, romantic or otherwise.” she continued.

“Hn.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Clearly a pro.”

“You know boss,” Daisy’s voice sounded over the comm links. “She got a…”

“It's so important to your future that you not finish that sentence.” Coulson cut her off and he could just imagine how smug she was back at base. 

“So tense, Phil.” Darcy replied amused. “Maybe we should go to that spa in town when we’re done.” she grinned. “A little colon irrigation treatment ought to loosen you right up.” 

Daisy was cackling, actually cackling. He wasn’t sure what had come over Director Hill to think this was a good idea. Agents Johnson and Lewis were a force to be reckoned with, he’d give them what, but they were also the best of friends who tended to revert back to their teenage years when they were together. Throw him in the mix and it was a veritable mess. 

“Alright, that’s enough. We need to focus on finding our target and getting him and his merchandise away from all these people.”

“Copy that.” Daisy replied and beside him Darcy agreed. They were good agents, though, he’d give them that. 

Their mission was rather simple. An arms dealer and local businessman was using the annual fall carnival to conduct their business. Their job was to catch him and his buyers in the act. If they were lucky they’d be able to track his buyers to a larger organization.

To ensure they didn’t rouse suspicion, Coulson and Darcy were passing as a married couple new to town. They moved in the week before, getting acquainted with the neighborhood and town. They’d even managed to catch a glimpse of their suspect, Seamus O’Conner who owned a good portion of the businesses on Main Street.

Now, he was helping his wife run the carnival. Darcy and Coulson were meandering around the park from booth to booth, they’d tried some food, looked around at the local crafts and Darcy even coaxed Coulson into playing a game, winning her a stuffed Captain Ameribear, much to his concealed delight. She’d consider letting him keep it after the mission was over.

“I’m picking up some activity in the alley between the diner and the bookstore.” Daisy sounded over the comms.

“Copy that.” Darcy replied as she and Coulson discreetly broke away from the crowd and crossed the street. 

“Why are the alleys in this town so clean?” Coulson asked.

“Right? This town is seriously creepy. Everything is so perfect, like Stepford or something.” 

Coulson hummed his agreement. “Doesn’t look like there’s anything here.” 

“You’ve got two people headed your way. Looks like two of O'Connor's men.” Daisy sounded again.

“Guess we weren’t as discreet as we thought.” Darcy muttered, resisted the urge to scream as she was yanked back off her feet, her back to the brick wall of the diner. The next thing she knew Coulson’s lips were against hers and they were getting caught up in the moment.

“They’re gone.” The comm crackled to life once again and though neither would admit it, they reluctantly pulled away.

“You’re right,” Coulson began a bit flushed and rumples. “That is much better than bobbing for apples.”   


End file.
